I'm Not Givining up
by defog2000
Summary: Based on the battle of the true final boss. Inspired by "Light"made from FortunesRevolver. Completed!
1. Falling before the Goddess

Notes: Hi, this is my 3rd Yu X Naoto Fan fiction. But this time it is not a one-shot; this story will have 2 chapters. I may upload the next chapter on the next day or the day after as I have other ideas ready to written out. I will be doing the next chapter of "Fate questioning our bonds" VERY soon. So here goes:

Summary: Inspired by "Light" and "Dark" by FortunesRevolver. The Fight of the True final boss of the game and the scene of Yu Narukami leaving Inaba.

* * *

~Chapter 1: Falling before the Goddess~

"Why are you still fighting? Give up! You can never defeat me, mortals!" Izanami-No-Okami yelled at Yu and his friends as they fought desperately, trying to bring the goddess down to save their world from turning into shadows. "We have come this far, we not giving up now until you are dead!" Yu shouted back at the demonic creature. _We are almost there; we just need to hang in there a little longer._

~Before the fight~

Earlier that morning, Yu was at his room, packing up as tomorrow will be day he would leave Inaba to go back to the city. Yu was about to pack up his clothing in his cabinet when he saw a picture in one of his side pocket of his jacket. He reached out and took out the picture from the pocket and stared at it. It was the picture of him and his friends standing together, smiling brightly towards the camera. He smiled warmly as he recalls the memories he had made with them. He recalls the days he spent hanging out with his friends at the beach during the summer and skiing down the mountains during the winter. He laughed mentally that they still find the time to have fun while trying to solve the mysterious murder case that happened in Inaba last year. He remembers those incidents so well that it felt like it just happened yesterday, still pretty much fresh inside in his head. All his friends, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji and Rise each had made a memory that was meaningful and unique to him that will make him remember them till the end of time. But none can made longer-lasting memories than his beloved girlfriend, Naoto. He never regretted his actions to show affections to her when they were alone. He could never forget how cute she was when she blushed or how happy she was when he told her that he was going to spend the day with her alone. He wished he could stay in Inaba forever, to spend the rest of his life there with his friends and the love of his life.

He sighed as he put back the picture into his luggage and began to finishing up his packing up. When he was finished packing up, he heard Nanako calling him to come down, "The phone!" Yu went downstairs to receive the phone from Nanako and then he put it to his ear. "Hello?" he wondered who it could be calling right now. "Oh hello, Senpai. Naoto here." It was Naoto calling from the end of the line. "Oh hi, Naoto." He was a bit surprised that she would be the one calling him. "Is there something you need?" "…" That was a moment of silence in between them "Is there something you want to talk about?" Yu asked. "…Yes…" More silence, Yu could sense that his girlfriend was having trouble speaking to him. It was then he realized just she wanted to talk about. "It is about tomorrow, right?" He heard a sharp grasp from her, which was when he knew he hit the jackpot. "Yes, it is about tomorrow…Can we meet up at the hill?" Naoto sounded depressed. "Sure, I will be there in a moment." He put down the phone, grabbed the keys and headed towards the bus stop.

Yu meet up with Naoto at the hill, the place where they usually hang out and spent time looking down at the small town of Inaba. But this time, it would be the last time the couple would spend together as one of them would have to leave Inaba tomorrow. They stood looking out to the distance, admiring the view beneath them as the flowers bloom, swaying left and right as the gentle and warm winds blows, signaling the arrival of spring. Yu wished he could stay, so he could see this view with his beloved one forever, never to worry of one leaving the other alone. But Fate had other plans, Yu sighed sadly as he reluctantly accepted it, knowing his wish would not come true due to his parents constant need to move places because of work. "I wished you wouldn't have to go…" Naoto sighed as she turned her gaze towards Yu. "I wished so too" said as he turned to face her. "But I knew it would never happen…knowing the fact that you are transferred here temporary and to have to leave someday." She said sadly as she slowly held his hand and gripped it tightly. "Naoto…" Yu felt ashamed and pained to see her depressed. He searched desperately in his head to try to find the words to comfort her. "I thought about it last night…I thought about how I lonely I feel once you leave Inaba." Naoto cast her eyes down to ground as she continues, "Knowing that there won't be a case to solve with you, knowing that I won't be to spent time with you here and knowing that I won't be able to see your face again makes me feel somewhat listless." She looks up to meet his eyes and smiled sadly, "But even though I felt this way, somewhere in my head tells me that you _will_ come back to whenever you can."

"So please don't forget your time here…treasure the time we spent solving the case together, the fun time we had spending together with your friends." Naoto fought hard not to allow the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "And don't forget about me…remember the time we spent together…when I confessed my love for you…when you accepted me for who I was…" She could not hold it back anymore. Tears started pouring out from her eyes as she grasped Yu's hand tightly. Yu took his free hand and gently pushed her head to his chest, allowing something for her to cry on. Her hands cling on tightly onto his shirt, hanging on to him, not wanting him to leave her. Yu whispered quietly to her ear, "I will, Naoto, I will not forget the memories we had made together in the past few months." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I won't say goodbye, because I know for sure we will meet again." Naoto looked up at the sliverette wiping off her tears. "So wait for me, Naoto…I will do whatever I can to come back for you." She nodded in response. They slowly closed the gap between them and pressed their lips against each other, taking what seemed to be last opportunity they had to see each other.

~During the fight~

After what seems like hours of countless healing each other, dodging attacks, casting out their personas, Yu and his friends were exhausted, panting heavily as they ran out energy to fight any longer. "Why you mortals can't understand? It is impossible for you mortals to defeat me." The goddess remarked as she towers over the party. "Humans don't want the truth, they prefer the lies…They want to live in blissful ignorance, they want to live a world in the fog where they can see what they want and to believe what they want." "No…y-you are wrong…We don't -" Yu tried to argue with her that they don't want the truth but he was too exhausted to talk. "I guess I have to make you understand…" Izanami said in a dark, ominous tone. "YU, LOOK OUT!" Yosuke yelled as he started running towards him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug in his leg._ Huh?_ Yu looked down to see what was pulling him. He was horrified. He saw a dark pit covering the ground beneath him, with multiple hands reaching out to him, trying to drag him down into the void of darkness. "NOT A CHANCE!" Yosuke shove his partner out of the way, knocking him out of the pit, within out of grasp of the ghostly-like hands. The hands immediately switched focus towards the brunette and started dragging him down. Realizing what was happening; Yu quickly got back in his feet and reached out his hand as he tried to save his friend. But it was too late. The many hands that surround Yosuke already pulled him down to his chest and in the next few seconds he would be gone. "YOSUKE, FIGHT IT!" "Sorry partner, I can't…" With a grunt of pain, he turned to face the sliverette before flashing one last smile as he was being pulled into the void of the darkness. "YOOSUKEEE!" In a matter of seconds, he disappeared into the darkness.

Rise grasped in horror in the background as she saw one of her friends disappeared right in front of her. At this moment, the goddess was already preparing to launch another attack at Yu. Seeing this, Yukiko immediately shoved him out of the way and she took the oncoming attack for him. She screamed as the hands too begin to drag her down into the darkness. "YUKIKO! NO!" Yu shouted. He was shocked to see that she too turned to him and smiled, saying goodbye before she vanished in the pit. "No, this can't be happening…" Rise just stood there, horrified as she finally realized that what is really going on. "We had come so far…" After the first two attacks, Yu stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do. He did not want his mind to think about what was going to happen after this. He thought if he allowed his mind to drift off, the very idea of it will become reality.

He glanced to the side; spotting Naoto who was the only one left fighting alongside with him. Somewhere deep within his head tells him that she was next._ NO! PLEASE NO!_ His pleads were never answered. A dark pit suddenly appeared beneath him and hands reached out from the pit, attempting to grab his legs. His worst fears became reality. Naoto pushed roughly to his right, forcing him away from the oncoming attack. "NOOO!" His cry echoed across the battle field. He hit the ground hard. But it was not enough to divert his attention from Naoto.

There had been no scream or sound from the detective that indicates that she was in pain. Her sliver-blue eyes connected with his horrified gray eyes. Time stopped as their gazes met. They both knew what was going to happen next. Yu wished it could be stopped forever. Tears sparkled in the corners of the sleuth's eyes, but she blinked them away as quickly as they begin to from, refusing to let them fall. A small smile graced her lips as more hands appeared from the dark pit that she stood, her gaze never left Yu's.

Yu reached out his hand, desperately trying to grab her hand and pull her out of void of darkness. Naoto raised her hand towards his direction, reaching out to him. Unfortunately, their hands were unable to contact with each other. Knowing the fact that she cannot be saved, her slender fingers closed tightly into a fist as the hand fell, hanging limply to her side. Her smile grew faintly, but it held a sorrowful air around it that would never go away. Her lips mouthed out words slowly and quietly as the ghostly-like hands pull her from all sides. Yu heard every single word that she said.

"_Please fight on, don't give up, Yu….I love you"_

In the next few seconds, she was gone. "No…" Yu shook his head in disbelief as he got down to his knees in front of the spot that Naoto stood just moments ago, unable to accept the truth that she was gone. "NOOOOOOOO!" He slammed both his fist in the ground as tears fell from his eyes. _WHY! Why this had to happen? TELL ME WHY! _Yu shouted the question in his mind. "Now you understand? This is the cruel side of reality." The goddess said. "Now, it is time to say goodbye…accept the reality of your _death_!" Izanami-no-Okami moved towards him, preparing her next attack. This time, they won't be anyone left to take the attack for him. Yu stared blankly at the ground. The feelings in his legs were gone; he could not find the strength to stand up anymore. He vaguely registered the cries of Rise's voice, pleading to him to stand up and fight somewhere in the background. But the words fell on deaf ears, his brain was simply too exhausted to process those words.

"Any last words?" The goddess asked as he ready to launch another attack at him. Yu mouthed out the words silently. "Hmm?" The goddess leaned in closer to hear him better. "I…" Blood starts to boil in his veins, he clenched his sword tightly. He felt the heat building up inside him. "I AM NOT GIVING UP TO THE LIGHTS OF YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He let it all out in one go.

"Hmmph, such an ignorant mortal…" The goddess smirked and slam down her arms at him. The dark pit surrounded him once again. Hand pulled him from all sides as he began his descent into the void of darkness. He could not struggle as he had no strength left to do so. He could only close his eyes, allowing the void to consume him completely.

He was left nothing but darkness.

* * *

So… how was it? A bit dark isn't it? Well this is my first time writing such a thing…

I am not sure when the next chapter would come out. (My freaking brother wants to play the computer thus shortening my time to only write part of a story) So… stay tuned!


	2. I present you, Myriad Truth

Note: I have finally found the time to write again! (Yay for me!) Sorry if it took so long, I was really busy with school and stuff, I mean my mid-year exam is coming at 30th April guys! Anyways, this is the 2nd chapter and FINAL chapter of "I'm Not Giving Up". Please do drop Ur reviews down below! Here goes:

Summary: Inspired by "Light" by FortunesRevolver. Yu defeats Izanami.

~Chapter 2: I present you, Myriad Truth. ~

After what seems like an eternity being swallowed by the darkness, Yu finally felt that his senses were starting to work again. His body was laying down on the white floor, alone in the white void that surrounds him. His body felt light, as if floating in an invisible cloud of air. His mind was awake but not his body as he tried to move his limbs and eyes but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried to command his body to move, he can't seem to move them even in the slightest. A cold, gentle but silent breeze ruffled his hair and brushed over his face.

_Where am I…?_ He thought, trying to concentrate his thoughts to figure out where the hell he is. _What happened…? I… _Yu made one last final attempt to move once again, to at least try to open his eyelids, but ultimately failed. It left him feeling frustrated with himself, unable to move and recall what happened to him.

After what seemed like hours, he cleared his thoughts and finally recalled the incident before he was in such a state now. _That's right…We were battling Izanami and then… _He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he remembered why he felt so alone in the past few moments of him laying down on the white floor. _Everyone…they are gone…dead. It's all my fault…I couldn't save them… _For the first time for his life, he felt the strong urge to cry, to scold himself not being to save others. He would be sobbing by now if not for his stubborn body that refuse to move on his command._ Is this my punishment for falling…For not being able to save everyone...? Is this where I fall to a goddess?_

The cold yet silent breeze began to pick up, becoming colder and colder, sending a violent shiver to Yu's spine. He refused to accept this. He wanted to stand up and fight again, to prove Izanami wrong that all of mankind wants to live in a world full of lies and to live in blissful ignorance. But at the back his head he knew he would just fail once again and sent back to the where he stood now. The wind grew colder once more as he lie face down, not able to do anything. _Why…Why did we fail…_ He thought. _Should I just give up?_

"_**What's the matter, Yu?"**_ Out of the sudden, a voice broke through the silence of the wind, interrupting his thoughts. _**"Isn't it too early to give up?"**_

_What the… _Yu instantly recognize the voice. _…Uncle?_ He could felt his presence even though his eyes were shut closed. He struggled to open them and to look in front of him as he was sure he would see Dojima standing right in front of him.

"…_**You taught me what a family truly is. I had my hands full with just Nanako when you came rolling in…Ha-ha, I wasn't sure what to do. But I was glad that I agreed to let you come in Inaba to live with me. You helped me to reform the bond that I thought I had lost with my daughter… and created with a new one, with you. I had made a mess of my life, and I fell down a hole that was too deep for me to climb out on my own…But…I will come back as many times as I need as long as you two are there with me. However painful it gets, I'll just grit my teeth and bear with it for you two. A father can be pretty stupid at times, don't you think?"**_

Right after he said those words, Yu felt Dojima's presence began to fade, leaving him alone with icy wind once more. _Uncle, please don't go…I can't move…at least take me to the others…_

Just seconds after Dojima faded, a new presence showed itself and its voice filled Yu's mind.

"_**Don't go, Partner…"**_

_Yosuke… _It was the voice of his best friend. He could never forget that brunette, whom he had spent countless times with him at every given opportunity at every inch of Inaba. He could forget the brawl he had with him at the riverbank.

"_**Everything inside me changed ever since I met you…I'm glad we met. I wouldn't have made this far without you by my side. You helped me more than anyone else. Heck, some of them don't even bother to try. You stood by me all this time, even when I was just complaining or acting like a total idiot. You can't end like this won't you? You won't leave us all alone like this, will you? So come back, stand up once again, you can keep going…right, Yu?"**_

As soon as he finished speaking, Yosuke's presence faded as quickly as Dojima's. Soon, another presence appeared. Yu recognized the voice; it belonged to the tough and strong Chie that he always knew. She too faded as she finished speaking, pleading not to give up and to stand up once more.

After Chie came Yukiko, then Rise, Kou and Daisuke, Kanji, Nanako…

Soon, one by one the precious bonds that he had made within the past months all come out and gave him words of encouragement, desperately pleading him not to give up and fight once more.

The wind grew slightly warmer as minutes passed; Yu felt the compassed feeling in his chest slowly start to fade. _Everyone…they all came…Everyone, but._

Just then, he realized someone was missing. It was a single voice that he longed to hear most but never came. _Where's she…Everyone was able to come and talk to me but… _That single thought brought his hopes that he gathered from his friends and family down. The cold wind was immediately brought back as began to grow colder and colder, but the sliverette couldn't find it in himself to care. _Does this mean she is really…?_

"_**S-Senpai…if you stay down, I won't ever forgive you."**_

Yu froze; his body was going rigid with shock as, at last the voice he has been waited for came.

"_**You gave me a reason to stay just I am. You accepted me for who I was…The detective, the child, the woman… and me as myself. You made me feel for the first time like I had a reason for existing…a reason for wanting to exist. For someone for you to leave me in the dark halfway like this…Yu, please stand up… stand up just once more…! Let's fight this together… because no matter what we are always together…"**_

_Naoto!_ Yu tried desperately to call out ti the sleuth, screaming for his body to listen to him, to move just once…To reach out to his beloved. He wanted his voice to work just in this moment, but everything felt as if it was made of lead and nothing seemed to hear his pleads. _No! Naoto, don't go…! Please stay with me, don't leave me here! I…I_

The sliverette begged her not to leave him alone with the icy cold wind. He doesn't want to be alone, not like this. The pain in his chest grew as he desperately tried to move, struggling to stand up and call out the sleuth.

Out of the sudden, something warm pressed his cheek, contrasting harshly against the cold surroundings, and the painful feeling in his chest vanished in an instant. Finally, after all this time, Yu finally open his eyes. He could make out the faded shape of what looked like an arm in front of him, explained the warm feeling he felt on his face – it was a hand. Small, soft and delicate.

He slowly moved his hand and held it. At that moment, he knew exactly who it belonged to. He had felt that soft, silky-like hand so many times. He could never forget the times he had spent with her during the past year; he would hold that hand at every given chance he could take.

"_**Senpai…"**_

He heard her voice again. The gentle, soothing voice of Naoto- the real Naoto. Not the forced deep tone, nor the attempt of masking a male's voice over her own… It was simply her true voice, speaking to him softly.

"_**S-Senpai, remember what you have promised me, you said you would always come back for me…never to say goodbye. You would do whatever it takes to come back to me. Don't break the promise we had made for each other. So please stand up, stand up once more and fight. Everyone needs you…I need you. Please come back…Don't leave me alone. I love you, Yu." **_

Her presence begins to fade away. The hand vanished, but the warmth it caused remains. The cold wind stopped, replacing it with a warm breeze blowing against him. A bright light begins to surround Yu's still body. The lead weight that had taken him over was quickly lifted off his body. His eyes snapped wide open, taking in the soft blue light that surrounds him.

_Naoto…Everyone…I will fight, i will not give up!_

He pushed off the ground with his hands and slowly gets back up on his feet. The area was covered with white fog, but the chill died completely…leaving the soft warmth of the blue light that surrounds him.

In a burst of light, Izanagi appeared behind him. The blue light began to cover him as he started to absorb the energy that Yu gather from his bonds he had created. The black and silver jacket changed into a pure, slivery-white suit. His mask changed too; gain a horn on his mask and the tendrils on the back of his head turn into two solid pieces of metal. As last, Izanagi transform into Izanagi-No-Okami.

"_Thou art I, I art thou… From the sea of thy soul, I have come… From the very moment of my emergence, I have been a guiding light shed to illuminate thy path… I am the original god… I am Izanagi-No-Okami."_

Yu felt stronger than ever before, ready to overcome any obstacle that was thrown at him. "Will you continue to fight…?" A mysterious voice ringed inside his mind, "The bonds you have created with the people you love are now leading you their strength. The power you have gathered is now your own… Will you keep fighting?"

"I will…" Yu answered silently to the voice. "I will continue to fight…Until I have nothing left to fight for…" His vision begins to blur as the light that surround him grew brighter. He felt his persona nodded in approval in the back of his mind. "Then I shall lend you my strength and clear a path for you…I shall guide you to you ultimate goal…"

The sliverette closed his eyes as the blue light covered his vision. When he opened his eyes, he found himself teleport to where Izanami-No-Okami was, looking up to her glowing crimson of her eyes. "Hmm? You have come back." The towering goddess looked down at him, puzzled by his return. "It doesn't matter, the will of mankind will pull you under again" Izanami moved towards him, preparing to launch the same attack that once brought Yu and his friends down. But this time, Yu is not afraid. He calmly walked towards the goddess, simply fearless of the oncoming attack. The mass number of the hands that once drag him down to the dark void, now cannot even grab any part of his body. "What's this?" The goddess was baffled at the sight of this. "I-Impossible…Can the will of the few surpasses the will of all mankind?" Izanami tried another alternative, throwing multiple lightning bolts towards him. Yu immediately clashed a card in front of him, summoning out Helel, taking the hit for him. "Why…Why don't you understand? It is impossible for humans to grasp the truth with their own hands; they should be living in a world surrounded by fog…that's what they want." Izanami growled at him. Yu shook his head in disagreement, saying, "You're not the one who gets to make that decision." Izanami threw out another attack; Yu instinctively clashed another card, summoning Lucifer, taking another hit for him. "Your friends are not with you in this world…are you sure you want to live alone." The goddess questioned him. "I…I" The sliverette stared angrily at her glowing red eyes; "…I am not alone!"

Another massive lightning bolt struck Lucifer, almost destroying the persona itself. Electricity surged around him, daring him if he takes another step, he would be struck by one of them. Nevertheless, he continues on, closing the distance between him and the goddess. "Instead of this endless struggle, wouldn't be easier to wrap oneself in lies and live in blissful ignorance?" Yu smirked, shaking his head as if to say that question has already been answered. And that answer is no.

He slowly begins to take off his glasses "Let me show you…" He threw the glasses to side, "Human potential!" A card float in of his face, Yu slowly raised his hand and crashed it. A burst of light exploded around him, summoning the persona within the World Arcana. Out of comes the god-like persona, Izanagi-No-Okami.

Izanami threw another lightning bolt towards the god-like persona, but this time it raises its spear and spinning it in a circle, creating a barrier to block the oncoming attack. Yu commanded Izanagi to attack the goddess. The persona raises its spear once again and slices through the air, creating a shockwave that cuts through Izanami's arms. Izanagi then cast Megidolon at her; the massive explosion caused her spine to break apart, separating her upper body from her lower body parts.

"Impossible…I…I" Izanami was shocked by the power that was coming from a mere mortal. Izanagi-No-Okami spins his spear and begins to charge up an attack. "Yes, it is impossible for humans to grasp the truth…" Yu looks up the goddess whose upper body was just floating in midair. "But if only they open their eyes and look ahead, they could see it - The Truth."

"I shall dispel the fog in our path…I believe in the Myriad Truth ahead of us!" By this time, Izanagi-No-Okami has already fully charged up his attack. _Naoto, everyone…Hang in there_"…I present you, Myriad Truth!" _I'm coming home…_

"IZANAGI!" The god-like persona unleashed a beam of light, brightening the surroundings as it utterly destroyed Izanami.

* * *

As you can see, i took a lot of inspiration from the original story written by FortunesRevolver and the Persona 4 animation episode 26. Hope you enjoyed it!

Pls drop your reviews below and you are unfamiliar with my other Yu X Naoto Fanfics, go to my profile page and check them out!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
